Blue Eyed Maiden
by Umeko the God
Summary: A program test goes wrong and Seto finds himself face-to-face with a girl from his past life! And I uploaded this chapter earlier than I thought I'd be able to... SetoKisara
1. Successful Failure

8.10.03- Not sure where I'm going to be going with this. I felt like writing it, so I did. This chapter, along with the next one, is really… um. Yeah, it's um. I wrote because I was bored, and that doesn't necessarily mean that it's good. The first two chapters are really short; I haven't written much of the third chapter, but I'm planning on it being moderately long.  
Yeah, the chapter name is an oxymoron. Isn't it fun? Maybe I'll do that for all the chapter names… heh.  
Suggestions are welcome!!

****

Blue-Eyed Maiden  
Chapter One: Successful Failure

"Systems check."

"Affirmative. Ready for testing."

"Good." Kaiba Seto shuffled through his deck and withdrew one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, then inserted it into a slot near the machine. "Computer, run the hologram program."

The AI promptly responded, "Program running."

The CEO sat back and waited, listening to the whirring of the machines and cooling fans. He was testing the new hologram generator for his Duel Disk system, and gave a small smile as the generator flickered with a faint light.

His smile, and the light, soon faded.

"Systems error."

"What's the problem?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Find the source of the error and run the test again."

"Searching now…"

Seto sighed, slumping back into his chair. This program in particular had given him endless troubles, and he was not about to let it blow on him now.

Ironically, it did just that. There was a brief display of a semi-transparent Blue-Eyes, followed by a bright glow and a small explosion.

"Error! Error! System overload! Complete system shutdown will commence!"

Everything shut off, leaving Seto in complete darkness. Cursing, he got up and tried to make his way over to the emergency power switch, but tripped over something in the way.

"Ow! Damn…" Lifting himself up, he found the switch and flipped it. As the room was once again illuminated by a bright light, he discovered what exactly it was that had caused him to fall. And the shock nearly caused him to fall over again.

A girl in tattered white robes lay in the middle of the floor, stirring slightly and moaning. Cautiously, he crept over to her and shook her gently by the shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

She gasped and bolted upright. She stared at him with bright blue eyes, which grew wider as they focused themselves. Finally, she whispered, "Shinkan Seto-sama…"

Seto stared back, perplexed. He wasn't sure how, but he thought he'd seen the girl before, and knew her well. He shook his head and commanded, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Is that you…?"

"Answer me!" He'd heard the voice before…

She cowered slightly at his outburst. "I… I don't know how I got here… But you…"

__

That's it, he thought. _That's the AI's voice. But why…?_

"Shinkan Seto-sama?"

He finally registered what she was calling him. "Wait… High Priest…?" He lifted a shaking hand to eject his Blue-Eyes card from the computer.

Blank. The card was blank, looking very similar to one of Pegasus' empty Soul Cards. Seto winced at the memory.

He turned back to the girl. "Okay, let's try this. My name is Kaiba Seto. What is your name?"

"Kisara," the girl sputtered out. "My name is Kisara…"

"All right. Kisara…" Seto stood up and walked back over to his computer. Before he could hit the power switch, however, he felt a tug at his trenchcoat. He turned around and glared at Kisara, who seemed to be very interested in his clothing. "What is it?"

She blushed and threw herself at his feet. "I'm sorry, Shinkan Seto-sama! I didn't mean…"

"Why do you call me 'Shinkan'?"

The girl slowly looked up at him, long blonde hair covering her face. "Because… you are a High Priest to the Pharaoh, of course."

"I… you…" Seto rubbed his temples. "Stand up and look at me!"

She quickly obeyed and locked eyes with his.

He sighed. "Kisara, are you from Egypt?"

"Yes, Shinkan Seto-sama."

"And where you are from, I am a High Priest."

"Yes, Shinkan Seto-sama."

"I don't believe this…" He buried his face in his hands. "Okay, first off, don't call me 'Shinkan.' I'm not a High Priest, not here."

"Alright, Seto-sama."

"And there's no need for the formalities. Only the Kaiba Corporation employees call me Seto-sama."

She frowned. "So… should I just call you Seto?"

"Ah…" Seto paused. "Sure. Just call me Seto."

Kisara is the past life of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. In case you needed to know. She hasn't shown up in the anime yet, except for a flashback/vision that Seto has during the Battle City finals. Fun fun fun.  
Oh, one more thing. The computer's voice in the Japanese version is cute. Not haughty and arrogant like in the dub. So don't get confused… ^^;;

****

Next: Consulting!


	2. Passive Aggression

8.10.03- Blah. I don't need a note here. This is going up at the same time as the first chapter.  
Not sure if the chapter title really fits. It's 1:30 AM and my brain is dead, so I just looked up a list of the top 50 oxymorons and chose one. Heheheh.

****

Blue-Eyes Maiden  
Chapter Two: Passive Aggression

"So, wait, Kaiba-kun, let me get this straight." Yuugi gave a sigh that was audible through the phone. "You have a girl at your house who claims to be from Ancient Egypt, when you were a High Priest to the Pharaoh, and the two of you apparently know each other. Do I have it right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Seto glanced at Kisara, who was currently engaged in playing fighting video games with Mokuba. (She, however, seemed more interested in the TV than what was actually happening in the game, and was gazing in wonder at the screen as her character was being beaten to a pulp by Mokuba.)

"I see. And you have no idea how she got here?"

"No idea whatsoever."

Yuugi paused. "Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, then."

"I… WHAT?!"

"Wait, Kaiba-kun, calm down!" Panic was evident in the boy's voice. "There's really nothing you can do, right? You can't just throw her out into the streets, that would be cruel."

Seto was silent. He'd never seriously considered the thought, but it had crossed his mind a couple times.

"So you're just going to have to take care of her until you can figure out how to get her back into her own time. I'm sure you can handle that, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Seto, what's that?" Kisara had ventured over to where he was talking and was pointing at the telephone receiver- at least, Seto could only assume that she was pointing. He had given her some of his old clothes to get dressed in, but they were still way too big for her, and the sleeves drooped over her hands with several inches to spare.

"This, uh… just a second, Yuugi." He forced a smile towards her. "This is a telephone. You talk to people far away through it."

"Wow…" She stared at the phone, then grasped it in her own hands. "Can I talk in it?"

"You, uh…"

Kisara pulled the phone away from him and put it to her own ear. "Hello?"

"Uh… hi?"

She smiled broadly at Seto, hearing the voice coming through the device. "Hi! I'm Kisara!"

Yuugi chuckled. "I'm Yuugi. And, actually, Kisara…" He paused. "I have someone here who would like to talk to you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just a second." There was another pause, and then she heard a different voice come through the phone. "Hello."

Kisara gasped and dropped the phone on the floor. "Seto!"

Seto grabbed the phone and glared at her. "What was that about?"

"The Pharaoh was talking to me!!"

"What? Oh…" He lifted the phone back to his ear. "Sorry about that, Yuugi."

Laughing, Yuugi answered, "Oh, that's okay. Do you need any more help?"

"No, I think I'm okay. Thanks." At that, he hung up. "Mokuba, Kisara, get in the limo."

"Huh? What for, Nii-sama?"

"What's a limo?"

Short!! ARGH!!!! If I get reviews I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow… er… later today, or tomorrow. I mean, REALLY tomorrow.

****

Next: Shopping!


	3. Act Naturally

8.13.03- This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped, but oh, well.  
For some reason, I only write this fic in the middle of the night. Maybe if I changed that, it would be more well-written… I mean, this chapter just doesn't follow and clear train of thought or anything. And it ended… um… abruptly. Oh, well, my brain is DEAD now and my vision is losing focus. And, my brain being dead again, I just chose a random oxymoron. Blah. Here goes…  
Tomorrow is my 17th birthday. Hoorah!

****

Blue-Eyed Maiden  
Chapter Three: Act Naturally

Perched on her knees, Kisara gazed out the tinted window eagerly. "Wow, everything's so big!"

"Yeah, well…" Seto pulled her back into sitting position. "We're going to need to get you some new clothes, so we're going to the mall."

"A what? What's that?"

"It's… uh…" He scratched his head. "It's sort of like… a large, indoor marketplace."

On the other side of him, Mokuba giggled. "Are you going to be helping her pick out clothes, Nii-sama?"

"No. You will, Mokuba."

"Oh, I… what?!"

Seto sighed. "I have some hardware and equipment that I need to pick up, so I can't be bothered with-"

"Aw, come on!" The young boy tugged at his sleeve. "I can't do that by myself!!!"

"Mokuba…"

Kisara pulled on Seto's sleeve also. "Please, Seto? I was really hoping that you'd show me around this place…"

He paused and closed his eyes, determined not to give in to their pleads. _She's a card, not a real person. It would be best if I don't interact with her too much…_

"Seto?"

Opening his eyes again, he was met with Kisara's clear blue ones. He ground his teeth, aggravated. "Fine, I'll go shopping with you two." He busied himself with straightening out his sleeves, ignoring their cheers.

"Kisara, look!" Mokuba picked out a pink T-shirt. "Why do you keep choosing white stuff? That's boring!"

She looked around the store in wonder. "But… dyes are expensive, and I don't…"

"They aren't any more, Kisara," Seto grunted. "That was then and this is now."

"Really?"

"Yes, and even if they were, I'd buy them for you anyway."

She looked at him, smiling broadly. "Really?"

Fighting a blush, Seto turned away. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just have plenty of money to spare."

"This way, Kisara!" Mokuba exclaimed as Kisara chose out a few more articles of clothing. "The dressing room is this way, you can try the clothes on there."

Suddenly, Seto turned around to face them again. "Woah, wait!"

Mokuba looked at him, surprised. "What is it, Nii-sama? She can dress herself, right?"

"Yeah, it's just…" He bit his lip, clenching and unclenching his fists. "She… uh… excuse me!!" Seto called over a woman that worked at the store, who obeyed and approached him.

"Yes, would you like help with something?"

"Yes, um…" Seto ground his teeth, embarrassed. "Er, my… cousin… here… we're buying her some clothes, and she need to get some… uh… some… you know…"

"Undergarments?" the saleswoman tried helpfully.

Seto flushed. "Uh… yes…"

Mokuba, hearing this, giggled incessantly, earning a cold glare from his brother.

The woman smiled kindly. "I'll be glad to help."

"Seto?" Kisara walked up to him. "Why is your face red?"

"No… nothing, it's nothing."

"Well, come with me, dear." The woman gestured for Kisara to follow her as she walked off.

"Have you never worn a brassiere before?" the saleswoman asked, helping Kisara in the changing room.

"Um…" Kisara stared at her blankly. "Uh… no?"

"Really?" The woman looked Kisara up and down carefully. "In any case, my name is Mikio. What's yours?"

"Kisara."

"Hmm… that's not a common name, is it? I've never heard it before."

"I guess not…"

Mikio smiled at her. "Are you visiting your cousin, or just shopping with him?"

Kisara stared back, perplexed. "Cousin?"

"The tall boy."

"Oh, Seto?" She giggled. "He's not my cousin, he's just shy."

"Really?" Mikio thought about this. "What's your relationship with him, then?"

"He saved my life."

"How sweet." She gathered up Kisara's clothes. "You've tried everything on, right? Do you have everything you want?"

Kisara nodded, pulling Seto's old shirt over her head again. "Yes, I've chosen everything."

"We'll go and get you all checked out, then."

"Seto, what's that?"

They had finished with their clothes shopping and Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara were wandering around the mall looking at the various stores. Seto sighed, looking where she was pointing, to answer her questions. Again.

"Oh, that's a card store." He smiled. "That's where- hey!"

Kisara had wandered over to the store window and was peering inside. "Wow, Seto, it's full of people!"

He grunted, coming up to her. "That's sort of a given."

"Seto, what's that? It's pretty!"

Following her gaze, he noticed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon cardboard cut-out. "Oh, that, that's…" He hesitated. "That's… the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now, Kisara, let's get away from here quick before-"

"Why?" She looked up at him quizzically. "Can't we go in, Seto?"

"Yeah, Nii-sama!" Mokuba piped up. "Let's go in!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "No, you two, let's not. Come on, I'll get you two ice cream or something…"

"It's Kaiba Seto!"

Seto sighed. _Too late._

Swarms of people flocked out of the store and gathered around the three.

"Look, it's Kaiba!"

"And he's with a girl!"

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"Is she Japanese?"

Grumbling, he grabbed Mokuba and Kisara's wrists. "Come on, you two, let's go." He forced them out of the crowd and managed to get away, the onlookers conversing among themselves.

"What was that, Seto?" Kisara asked when they were far enough away from the crowd. "Are you very well known?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Let's go home."

Okay. I think I'll answer the reviews.

Blue Lagoon Loon - ^^;; Heh, I didn't think it was THAT humorous. Oh, well!! And I think that from the vision/flashback Seto has in episode 94, one could sort of assume what happens to her. But… blah. ^^;; If you don't know what he saw, I'm not giving it away. Heh.

Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Woah, some name. Heheh. ^^ Yeah, I embarrassed Seto… D

Osiri - I think I saw ONE, but it wasn't primarily about Seto and Kisara. And I really didn't bother to read it. Gee, that sure sounds heartless of me… meh… Anyway, the chapters are short, like I said, but I'll try to make them longer… like I said.

Vega - Aha!! Yes, that ONE Seto and Kisara fanfiction that I just mentioned!! Seto and Kisara is a really good couple, but there's not much on them, even on Japanese sites (at least, not that I could find)… sigh… I did find a Japanese SetoKisa webring, but it only had two members. Sigh… again…

kazukohiroshi - I know, it makes me feel special. *hugs Yu-Gi-Oh! manga vol. 33… even though Kisara is only on the last ten pages of the entire book*

veronica munoz - I've heard other people say it's hard to write a fic with Seto. I personally don't find it too hard, but that's just me. ^^

Vega - I was on when you sent that review, and I tried emailing you immediately to explain what happened, but it wouldn't go through. Anyway, I just realized that I haven't even explained what happened anywhere in the beginning notes, so I'll say this: I got lazy. I know, it's not a great excuse or anything. I also had troubles writing this chapter for some reason. I read through it and I just want to gag, but I can't figure out how to fix it. Oh, well. -_- Thanks for being understanding. ^^

Alrighty, that's all I have to say! Thanks for all the reviews!

Random note: This story had exactly 1300 words with the first two chapters.

****

Next: Learning (1)!


	4. Trust

9.19.03- I've decided to stop the oxymoron stuff. Do you know how hard it is to come up with oxymorons that have to do with the chapter?  
So… yeah. Sorry it took so long to do this. And… I lied. NEXT chapter is learning. THIS chapter is dreaming. I'll change that in the previous chapter. (The truth is, I had not planned for this chapter to be here. I'm not sure how I came up with it; I'm not sure what made me suddenly remember about the duel. But it worked out well- I was having troubles writing the next chapter before I came up with this. I wrote this chapter in about a half hour! [Not counting the hour or two I spent watching the duel and recording the dialoguein my notebook.])  
Oh, yeah, the first part of the chapter is a spoiler. :P

****

Blue-Eyed Maiden  
Chapter Four: Trust

__

'The result is obvious,' Yami Malik thought, then turned away from Seto and Isis' duel. 'When Kaiba declares his attack, the bomb will explode.' He walked off. 'I can't leave her alone…' Suddenly, his Millennium Rod began to glow…

"Let's go! Obelisk no Kyoshinhei!"

'It's over,' Isis thought to herself.

Yami Malik stared at his Item in horror. "Th… this…"

Yami Yuugi's eyes widened. "The Millennium Rod…"

"Atta…" Seto stopped mid-command, suddenly shocked by something.

Yami Yuugi looked up, surprised. 'Kaiba stopped his attack…!'

"What's wrong, Kaiba?!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Nii-sama!"

Isis was stunned to see her opponent completely frozen in place, eyes glazed over.

Images flashed through his mind… the past… Seto saw the stone tabled Isis had shown him. 'What's this…?' Another tablet appeared, emblazoned with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He saw an Egyptian priest grasping the Millennium Rod- himself- kneeling in front of the tablet, holding a girl with pale skin and blonde hair. 'What is this vision? This sadness piercing my heart…'

Isis was amazed. "Why did he stop his attack?"

"Is it possible," Yami Malik said, disgusted, "that the light from the Millennium Rod…"

The image in Seto's mind faded and he grabbed his forehead, overcome with memories he couldn't remember.

"Kaiba…" Yami Yuugi muttered, in mild concern.

He had troubles taking it all in. 'That tablet was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Why did I see this vision?' Suddenly, he noticed the Blue-Eyes card in his hand. "What's this?! Blue-Eyes, what do you want to tell me?" He stared at the card. 'I suddenly want to believe that vision…' "I'll activate a magic card! I'll use The Silent Dead to summon Kajat Soldier from my graveyard in defense mode!"

Isis was surprised at this sudden turn of events. 'Impossible… this isn't the future I saw…'

Seto continued. "To summon the Blue-Eyes, I need two monsters as offerings." He held up two fingers. "Now…"

"No way!" Isis gasped.

"Yes. I'll sacrifice God!"

"What?!" Yami Malik demanded.

Jounouchi was taken aback. "Seriously?!"

"He's sacrificing…" Anzu added.

"Obelisk!" Yuugi finished.

"My pride and my soul… I decide my own future! Obelisk and Kajat Soldier!" He took the two monsters from the field. "For the sake of my loyal servant, you two will be offerings!!"

'He sacrificed Obelisk…' Isis thought in disbelief. 'He sacrificed God…!"

Surrounded by the shimmering lights of the disappearing Obelisk, Seto continued. "Isis, I'll show you my loyal servant, my pride, my soul! Let's go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!" He played the Blue-Eyes on his field, summoning the gleaming pearly-white monster.

"The future… changed!"

The dragon loomed over its master's head as Yami Malik glared on. "Kaiba, what did you see?!"

'Seto… you are the one to command the White Monsters…

"Isis, in your vision of the future, did the Blue-Eyes show up?!" She gasped, and Seto sneered. "I guess not."

Isis closed her eyes and smiled. 'I lost…'

"It's my future!" Seto declared. "Let's go! Blue-Eyes!!" As the spectators watched on, the Blue-Eyes opened its jaws to launch its attack. "Open up our future! Destroying Burst Stream!!"

The attack rushed towards Isis, and he life points dropped from 1400 to 0.

"I won, Isis!" Seto announced.

"The winner is… Seto-sama!!"

Seto's eyes opened, only to see the ceiling of his room in the darkness. _That dream again…_ He slowly got out of bed, scratching the back of his neck. _I've seen that dream, relived that vision, so many times since it happened. But why did I only now realize it…?_ He slipped into his silk robe and stepped into the hall. _It was Kisara that saved me that time…_ Then he shook his head. _No, there's no saying that Kisara's card was the one in my hand. It could have been any of the three._

He was surprised to pass by the guest room set up for Kisara and see that the door was open. "What…?" He peered in to see that she was not in her bed- and from the looks of the neatly made covers, hadn't been in it all night. Groaning, he turned down the hall and opened the door to Mokuba's room. Sure enough, the TV was on, fizzling with static. In front of the television set lay Mokuba and Kisara, asleep with the video game controllers in their hands. Seto sighed. "Those two… I told them to get to bed." He briefly thought of the evening before- Seto had been exhausted after shopping and went straight to bed. Mokuba and Kisara had wanted to play some more, so he told them to get to bed before ten- the next day would be Monday, a school day. Obviously, this had never happened.

Seto turned off the TV and went to Mokuba's bed to pull back the covers. Then he picked up his younger brother and carried him into bed, fully clothed. After that was done, he went back for Kisara. Standing at her head, he paused. He didn't feel comfortable picking her up like that… granted, he had been holding her in his vision, but that was a vision. He knelt down to stare at her face. _I couldn't see the girl's face in my vision… it might not be her at all._ Seto noticed that she was still wearing his old clothes. The shirt had fallen off one shoulder. Blushing slightly, he took the sleeve and repositioned it so that he would not see her bra strap.

Kisara stirred a bit, and he jumped. Then he became aware of his antics and regained composure, despite the fact that no one was watching. Finally, he gave in and placed his hands under her body, picking her up. Seto carried her across the hall and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. Then he quickly left the room and closed the door.

"I don't think I'm getting back to sleep now…" Seto sighed, patting down his hair that was sticking up in back. "I guess I might as well get ready for school." He went back to his room to get his school uniform on, then went downstairs to make breakfast and coffee. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was 5:30. _Two hours until we have to leave for school… I'll use that time to track down a girls' school uniform._ He paused, then laughed slightly. _Normally it would take ages for me to trust anyone,_ he thought bitterly. _What makes her so special…?_

He paused, then grabbed the phone book.

__

"That was amazing, Seto," Isis said, once the fight was done. "You're the true possessor of a God Card. But why…?"

Seto looked at her. "There are some things in life we have to trust more than God. I'll keep this trust."

That whole thing with Isis and Seto's duel is one of my favorite parts of the series. It's really amazing. Haunting, to a point, I suppose. The first time I saw it I hadn't known anything about Kisara yet, so none of it really sank in- I didn't think anything of the "sadness piercing at Seto's heart."

Granted, a number of the Battle Ship duels are really good in my opinion. I've seen Mai and Yami Malik's several times, and I love it. (Yeah, I told you who Mai duels. But I had already said that Seto dueled Isis, and they've already done Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura's in the dub. And by the time I get this up they would have shown the first episode of Jounouchi and Rishid's, so by process of elimination you would have figured it out anyway.)

But you know what? The final duel with Noa lasts about ten episodes or something. And that's because Seto gets *mumbleturnedintostonemumble* in the middle and Yuugi has to take over. But it's still really long and I've only managed to sit through it ONCE. The duel before that was about five episodes long, which is fitting, because it has the return of *mumblefivegoddragonmumble*.

…That was completely pointless. Oh, well, I'll probably get the next chapter up pretty soon. I'm looking forward to writing it. :3

But don't hold me to that. Knowing myself, I'll probably take more time than expected. -_-

Next chapter will have responses to my reviews, though!!

****

Next: Learning (1)!


End file.
